This invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus, and more particularly concerns a retraction activated mechanism for uniform toner distribution.
A variety of methods have been used in cleaning systems, to collect waste toner in cleaner waste bottles. Such methods include cleaning systems utilizing: augers to pack the toner into the waste bottle; augers to drop toner from the top of the bottle; a vacuum source with expensive toner separators and filter bags; and, toner dropping directly into the waste bottle. A disadvantage of these toner collection systems has been the distribution of toner in the waste bottle. Inappropriate toner distribution within the waste bottle prevents maximization of toner capacity in the waste bottle prior to removal from the cleaning system. For example, in direct drop cleaning systems, if many copies are run which have a large waste toner input to a particular location of the document, the corresponding location in the waste bottle will fill first. Another example occurs in cleaning systems with augers. Without a packing auger, the waste toner bottle fills unevenly due to the inability of the system to distribute the waste toner in the waste toner bottle.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,997 to Fox et al. discloses an apparatus for removing toner from a charge-retentive surface and collecting the toner in a receptacle for subsequent disposal thereof. This apparatus is characterized by the provision of a segmented auger structure which is disposed internally of the receptacle such that toner is moved into the receptacle through a vertical one end thereof and positively transported by auger action across the entire length of the receptacle. The segmented auger functions to move toner by means of the two auger sections and causes toner moved by the auger sections to push toner between the two auger sections and between one of the auger sections and the end of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,312 to Vineski discloses an apparatus for removing toner from a charge-retentive surface and collecting the toner in a receptacle for subsequent disposal thereof. This apparatus is characterized by the provision of structure for minimizing bridging or packing of toner in the flights of an auger forming a part of the removal and collection system as disclosed in the specification. The toner anti-bridging structure provides for imparting vibratory motion directly to the anger. To this end the anti-bridging includes a pendulum which is caused to periodically bang into the auger to create vibrations in the auger structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,907 to Gallant discloses a cylindrical developer storage and dispensing opening at one end that has an integral developer transport mixing and anti-bridging member rotatably supported within the container which has a first coiled spring element. This first coiled spring element has a cross section substantially the same as the cross section of the container and freely rotatable therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,830 to Sulenski discloses a developer dispensing apparatus that includes a coiled spring auger which is rotated through a developer bed in a direction to dispense developer through a dispensing opening. The spring auger has an unsupported free end which is nonfixedly placed over a hold down mechanism attached to one end of the developer housing and which projects inwardly into the toner bed. As the spring auger rotates, a tendency of the free end to vertically rise from the developer is inhibited by making contact with the hold down mechanism. By proper configuration of the contacting surface of the hold down mechanism, a thumping or anti-bridging action is imparted to the toner by periodically causing the coiled end to wind and unwind storing and releasing energy along the developer bed length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,077 to Peters, Jr. et al. discloses a toner cartridge for dispensing toner on demand to the development station of a xerographic copier machine. The cartridge is modified so as to improve the dispensing of toner through dispensing ports located at one end of the cartridge by the provision of a relatively stiff, coiled spring element which is fixed in position adjacent the interior walls of the cartridge. As the cartridge rotates, the spring moves through the toner acting as an auger-type transport mechanism to move the toner towards the dispensing ports. The spring also serves to agitate the toner so as to make its consistency more fluid thereby aiding the augering transport motion.